<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Furnace (Aside) by KodiakSage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656177">Furnace (Aside)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KodiakSage/pseuds/KodiakSage'>KodiakSage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brooding, Casual Sex, F/M, One Night Stand, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:48:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KodiakSage/pseuds/KodiakSage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako's perpetual bachelorhood has him feeling left out, so on a vacation to Ember Island, he finds a girl to assuage that loneliness. (Could fit in with Chapter 14 of my work "Love Like Ours") But can also easily stand alone. Oneshot, Complete.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mako (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Furnace (Aside)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ember Island was a furnace, and after the diversity of Republic City, it was jolting to see that the furnace was full of glass of all the same color. Firebenders, men and women with golden eyes and long dark hair, the place made Bolin stand out and Mako, for once, blend in.</p><p>The girl he met at the carnival didn't question the narrative that she made up in her head about him. She was pretty enough, even with the freckles, and her dress was revealing in all the right ways. It was easy, <em>so easy</em>, to get her to his side. A ride on the ferris wheel, a few prizes from the firebending competition, mention that he had been a pro bender in Republic City, and there were stars in her eyes. Mako didn't bother correcting her when she assumed his family owned the beach house he brought her to. He was honest when she asked if his parents were here on the Island, that no, he was just here with his friends.</p><p>None of that mattered anyway—only her mouth on his in the dark hallway, his hands on her waist, her chest pressing against him. He didn't care if she had met his brother or knew he was friends with the Avatar. He was only worried about his throbbing erection, and whether she would let him him take off her shirt. Her smile was sweet, and when she reached for the waistband of his pants he knew how the rest of the night would go.</p><p>Mako pushed aside the chunk of his mind that filled to bursting with work—Beifong was pushing him to his limit as a detective—he really shouldn't have come on this vacation at all but Bolin and Korra were really persuasive—and tried to focus on how it felt to have this girl's skin against his lips, on trying to unfasten her brassiere behind her back, under her shirt, as he grazed her neck with his teeth.</p><p>Then the bra was off, and they were traveling together, walking backwards to the doorway to the room where he was staying, his duffel bag still packed and resting on the bureau. Mako kicked it closed behind him and they tumbled down onto the bed, Mako above her. They locked eyes for a second, and Mako almost stopped. He almost pulled himself away and told her to go, and what were they doing and that this wasn't what he wanted. This wouldn't fill the hole in his heart, fix that feeling of being the fifth wheel all the time, take from his mind the terrible things he had seen in his life. But he didn't say any of those things. He just kissed her again, and she sighed, none the wiser.</p><p>Mako could hear the crashing of the ocean waves outside the window, a dull roar like the sound of oblivion, and her breath in his ear hot and fast. Her hands were on his hips, urging him, grinding against him. One hand traced the hot outline of his cock through the pants and Mako groaned.</p><p>She smelled sweet, like the mangopeach ice cream that he had bought for her. Part of him wanted to get this over with, just to finish and be done with her and get back to his sulking bachelorhood, but part of him knew better than to use a woman that way. He pushed her shirt up and over her head, revealing her heavy, luscious breasts with dark nipples, then leaned down to take one in his mouth. She gasped and shuddered, one hand clutching his cock through his pants, the other fumbling at his waistband. Mako helped her, sliding his pants and underwear down and off, freeing his cock for her to grasp, which she did with vigor. Her hands were strong and as experienced, he could tell, as he was. Maybe she was just as broken inside as he was.</p><p>“Sex?” Mako asked gruffly, serious, urgent, but he had to be sure.</p><p>“Yes,” She sighed. “Condom?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Mako grunted again and reached for his pants. He'd been prepared for this before they left. He knew he why he agreed to go on this vacation. He knew what he was doing when he went down to the carnival with his friends. He knew how to slip away from them, how to charm this girl, how to get her to come back here with him. While Mako retrieved the prophylactic, she shimmied out of her skirt and underwear, naked beneath him, her legs slightly spread, revealing herself unashamedly to him.</p><p>Mako applied the condom with quick efficiency and got into position, sheathing himself inside her slowly, watching to be sure she was alright, as one might watch the gauges on an airplane to ensure your altitude and fuel and bearing. She tensed slightly beneath him, but gave him no sign that she wanted to stop. Once he was inside, she relaxed completely, until she was almost limp beneath him. “You good?” Mako asked.</p><p>“So good,” she gushed, her eyes closed. Mako nodded and began to thrust, constant, methodical, mechanical even. He focused on the movement, the feeling, the friction. He went deep, holding her hips in place, his eyes watching her breasts moving with each motion, rolling up and down. Her only reaction was a high-pitched moan, and then the threading of her legs around his waist. Mako felt himself getting there, the pressure building in him like that moment in a pro-bending match when he was about to land the final blow for a knockout.</p><p>“Almost,” Mako told her, his thrusts going slightly harder, slightly faster. His breathing sped up and he came with a quiet gasp, his cock pulsing, expelling months and months of pent-up sexual frustration, of lonely nights one room away from Bolin and his girlfriend, of sleeping under his desk, of watching Korra and Asami sitting side by side, their hands intertwined. He let it out and slowed down, still inside her.</p><p>“How do you finish?” Mako asked. He put a hand on her breast and thumbed at the nipple. “Do I need to...move?” He didn't particularly enjoy kissing a woman's sex, but he felt like he owed it to her after using her like this. Reciprocity. Give and take. Let no one say Mako was a selfish lover.</p><p>“No, that's good,” she gasped, “Just stay there.” She adjusted her hips slightly and directed both his hands to her nipples, then began grinding against him, taking his still mostly-hard cock in tiny thrusts, working her clitoris against him, clutching him tightly with the walls of her opening. Her hands fisted in the covers of the bed beneath them, her face scrunched up and her lips parted, and Mako watched as she came, a wave of pleasure and relaxation suddenly taking her, transforming her mediocre beauty into something else. When her eyes snapped open and focused on Mako watching her, her cheeks flushed slightly.</p><p>“That was it,” she said. Mako pulled out and disposed of the condom. There weren't any confessions of love, or comments on how it had been, or anything really, except getting dressed and getting out. The mussed bed was the only indication that they had been there, together, only moments before. Now that it was done, neither of them had any use for the other. The date, the games, the food had all just been foreplay, to get them to this point. He walked her to the door of the beach house.</p><p>“I'm not...in a place for a relationship right now. But. Thanks. This was good.” Mako didn't know what to say. He never knew what to say to women. Not even after fucking them, apparently.</p><p>“Yeah, me either. My boyfriend dumped me last week. I had a nice time tonight though.”</p><p>They looked at each other awkwardly for a moment, as if he hadn't been balls deep inside her a few minutes ago. The satomobile he'd called for her arrived and she got in, waved, and was gone.</p><p>And Mako was alone again. He could hear his brother and his friends down at the beach, walking up the stone steps to the beach house after sitting around a fire telling embarrassing stories. They'd wonder why he was such a loner, why he'd run off at the carnival and declined to join their fun, and he would shrug and scowl at their coupleness, jealous, yes, but satisfied at least, tonight. No one needed to know how he relieved himself.</p><p>“MAAAAAKO!” Bolin's voice rang through the house and Mako turned and went back inside. “There you are bro!” Bolin said, slinging an arm around Mako's shoulders and dragging him back to the kitchen. “We missed you!”</p><p>“Yeah, I think I missed you too Bo,” Mako said. He returned the half-embrace with a smile. Without that pressure in the back of his mind, he found he really didn't begrudge Bolin's happiness after all.</p><p>“Whose satomobile was that?” Bolin asked, watching through the window as the black vehicle thread its way up the mountain towards the pass that led to the main part of the town.</p><p>“You know, I didn't catch her name actually.” Mako said with a startled realization. “I don't even know.”</p><p>Bolin's brow furrowed, and Mako worried that he might catch on, that maybe he had see the bed as he walked past the open door, or seen them together in the crowd at the carnival, but after a moment Bolin was back to his cheery self with no sign of comprehension. “Oh well. Come on! Korra stole some super ancient air-nomad sake from Tenzin's study and Asami wants to play strip poker.”</p><p>“Yeah, okay.” Mako said. He took followed his brother back to his life without a second glance.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story could easily fit alongside Chapter 14 of my work, "Love Like Ours," or it could just as easily stand alone. Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690439">One on One</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egg_Koji413/pseuds/Egg_Koji413">Egg_Koji413</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>